Invasión a Earthland
by dani-chan95
Summary: Tras derrotar a Zeref y Acnologia, Earthland vive un periodo de paz, pero... ¿cuánto durara la paz? una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre el mundo proveniente de más allá de las estrellas, ¿Podrá Fairy Tail y Earthland sobrevivir al ataque de un enemigo desconocido?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo Fic espero que les guste.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Las parejas serán Nalu y las demás las podéis decidir vosotros, de cualquier tipo: cannon, crack, yuri, personaje x OC…menos yaoi cualquier pareja vale. Ahora comencemos**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, la obra y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

**Capítulo 0: Prologo:**

Dicen que la paz es pasajera, que solo es un pequeño paréntesis entre una guerra sangrienta y otra guerra aún más sangrienta, y es que después de que cierto gremio de magos librara al mundo de sus dos mayores amenazas, Zeref y Acnologia, Earthland vive una época de paz y prosperidad pero… ¿Cuánto durará esta paz? Lejos de Earthland más allá de las estrellas seres crueles y malvados miran con ojos envidiosos a Earthland, observan a sus habitantes con odio, mientras en la sombra preparan planes de conquista.

"Dice una leyenda antigua que en los inicios de los tiempos cuando aún los dragones gobernaban la tierra unos extraños seres venidos de más allá de las estrellas perturbaron el orden y la paz del mundo provocando muerte y destrucción a su paso. Los humanos de esa época los llamaron "Los Demonios de las Estrellas", y los dragones "Los Koda" que en su lengua significaba "Los Invasores", los dragones, a pesar de su poder, y las demás criaturas mágicas del mundo fueron superados por estos extraños seres cayendo uno por uno, las criaturas de Earthland incapaces de derrotarlos individualmente se aliaron para derrotar al enemigo común, tras una larga y cruenta guerra los seres de Earthland lograron la victoria pero aun alto coste, gran parte del mundo fue arrasado por la guerra y muchas criaturas mágicas se extinguieron , entre ellas las hadas, Los Koda se retiraron no sin antes jurar venganza y que cuando la humanidad se confiase volverían. Después de la guerra algunos dragones y humanos empezaron a forjar lazos de amistad lo que provocaría en el futuro una guerra entre los dragones acabando con su era e iniciando la era de los humanos que perdura hasta nuestros días. También se dice que hubo una hada que sobrevivió a la guerra y que cientos de años después fundo un gremio de magos que sería la vanguardia y la esperanza de la humanidad cuando Los Koda volviesen a atacar."

**Capítulo 1: Días pacíficos**

**Gremio de Magos Fairy Tail, Magnolia (Reino de Fiore), 31 de Mayo del año 792, 11:30 am**

Una chica peli azul de baja estatura llamada Levy Mcgarden estaba leyendo un libro tranquilamente en una de las maesas del gremio, alejada de la pelea que llevaban a cabo los miembros del gremio por cualquier tontería y sin Erza, que estaba comiendo un pastel de fresa, para detenerles la cosa no parecía tener fin, en ese momento una rubia conocida como Lucy Hearthphilia

—Hola Levy-chan ¿Qué lees?— Pregunto la rubia, Levy alzo la vista y la sonrió.

—Hola Lu-chan, estoy leyendo un libro sobre leyendas antiguas

— ¡Lucy!—Llamo un chico peli rosa conocido como Natsu Dragneel— Vamos de misión Lucy

—Hoy no me apetece Natsu quizás mañana

—Por favor Lucy, es una misión fácil y la paga es buena, y te prometo que no hare destrozos, venga…—Natsu puso cara de cachorrito a lo que Lucy no pudo negarse.

—Está bien, no vemos en un rato en la estación de trenes, adiós Levy—La chica se despidió y salió hacia su apartamento

—Levy ¿estará todo listo para mañana?—Pregunto el Dragon Slayer de fuego

—Por supuesto Natsu, ve pásatelo bien con Lucy.

—Genial ¡Happy! Vamos de misión con Lucy.

— ¡Aye Sir!— Grito el felino yendo con su compañero hacia la estación de trenes, de repente Natsu paro en seco…

—Un momento… ¿Tren?— Y instantáneamente cayo mareado

—Vamos Natsu que ni siquiera no hemos montado aun—Happy suspiro y se lleva Natsu a la estación de trenes. Mientras en el gremio cuando vieron que Lucy y Natsu se fueron.

— ¿Ya se han ido?— Pregunto Gray

—Sí, Natsu se va a llevar a Lucy a una misión de un día, asi que manos al a obra.

— ¡Aye Sir!—Gritaron todos los del gremio

—Tch, ha sido idea suya y se escaquea—Dijo Gajeel molesto, ganándose un golpe de Levy— ¿Y ahora que pasa enana?

—No seas tan borde, y esto lo hacemos por Lu-chan, asi que no te quejes y ayuda.

—Tch, está bien si es por la coneja vale— Y asi los miembros del gremio empezaron preparar al gremio para lo que fueran a hacer por Lucy.

Mientras Lucy, Natsu y Happy fueron a la misión que terminaron relativamente rápido y sorprendentemente Natsu no había causado ningún destrozo.

**En un bosque cercano a Magnolia, 31 de Mayo del año 792, 11:30 pm**

Natsu y Lucy habían acampado en un bosque que estaba cercano a Magnolia, ya que como premio por no destruir nada Lucy había decidido que no irían en tren, a lo que Natsu salto de felicidad, Lucy intentaba dormirse pero no tenía sueño asi que decidió salir de su tienda de campaña para observar las estrellas aprovechando que hoy hacía una noche estupenda, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Natsu tumbado en el césped mirando también las estrellas.

— ¿Natsu qué haces aquí?—Natsu se volteó viendo a Lucy.

—Lo mismo digo Lucy ¿Por qué no estas durmiendo?

—No podía dormir… ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

—Nada mirando las estrellas

— ¿Te importa si te acompaño? —Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa a lo que el peli rosa contesto con otra sonrisa, Lucy se umbo en el césped al lado de Natsu y los dos empezaron a contemplar las estrellas, estuvieron en silencio durante un rato hasta que…—Natsu—El chico se volteó a mirarla— ¿Tú crees qué estamos solos?—Natsu ladeo la cabeza confundido.

—No entiendo Lucy ¿a qué te refieres? No estamos solos tenemos al gremio y…—Lucy no le dejo terminar.

—No me refería a eso tontito, me refiero que si hay alguien allí arriba viviendo en las estrellas—Natsu volvió mirar las estrellas y sonrió.

—Seguramente, hemos visto tantas cosas que ya nada me sorprendería, —Se hizo otro silencio entre los dos, hasta que Natsu lo rompió— Oye Lucy ¿Tú crees que Igneel esté ahí arriba en las estrellas y por eso no puedo encontrarlo?

—Bueno…Igneel donde quiera que esté seguro que te está cuidando y observando como creces, y seguro que está muy orgulloso de ti—Natsu se ruboriza un poco

—Gracias Lucy, deberíamos irnos a dormir—Natsu se iba a levantar pero Lucy se lo impidió— ¿Lucy?

—Quédate conmigo y durmamos aquí los dos juntos—Los dos se sonrojaron—Si… tú quieres claro, es que mi tienda es muy incómoda.

—Claro Lucy—Los dos se dispusieron a dormir, tras un rato Natsu vio que Lucy temblaba un poco por lo que decidió abrazarla sonrojándose un poco.

— ¿Q…qué haces?—Dijo Lucy muy sonrojada

—Tengo frío—Mintió Natsu bastante ruborizado, Lucy se calmó y al rato los dos se quedaron dormidos

**1 de Junio del año 792, 9:00 am**

Los rayos del sol inundaban el bosque despertando a cierto felino azul que cuando vio que su compañero no estaba en su tienda salió para encontrarse a Natsu y Lucy profundamente dormidos y abrazados, Happy sonrió tiernamente para luego formarse una sonrisa burlona, se lo iba a pasar muy bien el resto del camino—Eh Lucy, Natsu despertad—Los dos comenzaron a abrir los ojos y cuando se vieron muy cerca y abrazados se separaron muy ruborizados—Se guuuustan—Se burló Happy sonrojando aún más a los dos magos

— ¡Cállate gato!—Grito Lucy

—Vamos Happy, Lucy que hay que regresar al gremio

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa por regresar?— Pregunto Lucy

—Por nada solo tengo ganas de llegar y patear el trasero de Gray—Lucy suspiro negando con la cabeza para luego sonreír.

—Nunca cambiaras…—Los tres magos pusieron rumbo a su gremio de Magnolia.

— (Me pregunto si ya estará todo listo) —Pensó Natsu—Lucy por aquí cerca hay una ciudad podríamos parar a visitarla un rato y luego si quieres volvemos en tren

—Me parece genial—Dijo Lucy sonriendo— (Me acabo de acordar de que hoy es mi cumpleaños…tampoco es que si tuviera buenos recuerdos de mis otros cumpleaños… la verdad, con tan solo poder disfrutar el día con Natsu y Happy es más que suficiente para mi)

Los magos se fueron a la ciudad cercana a Magnolia donde disfrutaron visitando la ciudad y comiendo en los mejores restaurantes, mientras la tarde caían nuestros magos regresaron a Magnolia.

**Ciudad de Magnolia, Reino de Fiore, 1 de Junio del año 792, 5:00 pm**

— ¡Qué bien me lo he pasado hoy! Gracias chicos— Dijo Lucy sonriendo

—Jeje de nada Lucy—Dijo Natsu sonriendo y rascando su nuca

—Eh Natsu ¿viste como Lucy comía? Jeje comía más que Gajeel normal que pese más que él—Happy y Natsu empezaron reír mientras a Lucy le salía una vena en su frente

—Maldito gato ¡ven aquí!—Lucy empezó a perseguir a Happy mientras Natsu no paraba de reír. Tras un rato caminando por fin llegaron al gremio, Lucy abrió la puerta y…— Hola ya hemos vuel…—Callo al ver que el gremio estaba completamente a oscuras y se podría decir que vacío— ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?

De repente las luces se encendieron y todos los miembros salieron gritando…— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Lucy!—Lucy no se lo podía correr estaban todos los miembros del gremio y algunos de otros miembros pero si hasta estaba Laxus y Gajeel, ¿Cómo se habían enterado si ella jamás nombro cuando era su cumpleaños? Luego miro a Natsu y Happy que la sonreían, ahí se dio cuenta que la misión solo era una excusa para sacarla del gremio y que los demás preparaban la fiesta

—Feliz cumpleaños Lucy—Dijeron Natsu y Happy al unísono, en ese instante Levy se acercó a Lucy

—Lu-chan felicidades

—Gracias Levy-chan y gracias todos—Dijo Lucy con gran alegría—Pero… como os enterasteis—Levy puso una mirada picara mirando a Natsu.

—Natsu lo averiguo, la idea de la fiesta fue idea suya también.

—Bueno…—Natsu se sonrojo levemente y aparto la mirada, mientras Lucy lo miraba con cariño.

—Gracias Natsu—Dijo en un tono dulce la rubia— (No se cómo lo hace pero siempre consigue hacer sonreír)

—Se guuuustan— Dijeron Levy y Happy a la vez

— ¡Callaos!— Gritaron Natsu y Lucy sonrojados

—Bueno y a que esperamos que comience la fiesta ya—Grito Cana que ya llevaba tres copas, no perdón, tres barriles de alcohol

— ¡Aye Sir!—Gritaron todos dando comienzo a la fiesta que transcurrió como una fiesta al más puro estilo de Fairy Tail aunque controlándose un poco por la chica del cumpleaños y bajo amenaza de muerte de Erza, pasaron las horas y más de la mitad del gremio se encontraba borracho y la otra mitad peleando, hasta que una voz autoritaria conocida como Erza Titania Scarlet que los hizo callarse a todos.

— ¡Escuchen y dejen pelear es la hora de los regalos y del paste!—Se oyó un grito de júbilo por parte de algunos miembros pero por otros sabían que tendrían suerte si lograban probar un pedacito del pastel que seguramente se lo quedaría Erza y solo daría a Lucy por ser su cumpleaños.

Los miembros más cercanos a Lucy la empezaron a dar sus respectivos regalos, Elfman le regalo "una guía para ser hombre" a lo que Lucy le cayó una gota de sudor por la cabeza, Levy le regalo el último libro de "Los juegos del hambre", Gray le regalo ¿ropa? Bastante bonita a lo que Lucy le regalo una sonrisa, y Erza le regalo un trozo del pastel de cumpleaños de Lucy y un nuevo látigo que podía adoptar distintas propiedades para la batalla, los regalos siguieron y por fin llegó el turno de Natsu

—Vamos flamitas a que esperas—Le dijo Gray

—Ya v…voy—Dijo Natsu algo sonrojado—Lucy aquí tienes tu regalo feliz cumpleaños— Lucy acepto el regalo gustosa y al abrirlo se llevó una sorpresa y se sonrojo, el regalo de Natsu era un collar con el símbolo del gremio con pequeños rubíes incrustados formando la forma de una llave, Lucy no aguanto y se lanzó sobre Natsu abrazándolo.

—Gracias Natsu, me encanta es muy bonito

—Me alegro que te guste—Y asi la fiesta continuó hasta que el sueño venció a los magos que tuvieron que irse a dormir, mientras en Fairy Hills Wendy dormía y Charle tenía una especie de pesadilla:

"Toda la ciudad de Magnolia estaba destruida incluido el gremio mientras en el cielo una gigantescas estructuras flotantes descargaban rayos de magia sobre la ciudad arrasando todo a su paso, también se podía ver a lo que parecían tres dragones luchando contra esas estructuras sin mucho éxito mientras en el suelo se encontraba Natsu lleno de heridas y con su Dragon Force activado llorando sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Lucy.

— ¡Malditos bastardos!—Grito Natsu ardiendo en llamas—Lucy por favor no me abandones…—pero la chica no reaccionaba— ¡Me la pagaréis por esto, os destruiré a todos!—Natsu fue rodeado por un puñado de criaturas extrañas mientras la ira de Natsu explotaba —Primero el gremio, luego el abuelo, después los demás del gremio incluidos Gray y Erza y ahora… Lucy… no os lo voy a perdonar ¡Morir!—Natsu se abalanzo sobre ellos golpeándolos con sus llamas pero eran demasiados y Natsu ya estaba muy herido y finalmente cayó derrotado"

Charle despertó angustiada y aterrada— ¿Qué fue eso, una pesadilla, o una visión?

**Muy Lejos de allí en un lugar completamente desconocido,**

Una esfera blanca se acercaba a una cueva rodeada por lava y volcanes—Igneel…—Llamo la esfera.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora Grandine?—Pregunto un dragón rojo saliendo de la cueva

—Es hora de que volvamos—Dijo Grandine a lo que Igneel se puso furioso

— ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debemos interferir con los humanos, nuestra era ya paso!

—Esta vez es diferente, la humanidad necesita una última vez a los dragones… ellos… los he sentido, ello se acercan… Los Koda volverán a atacar— Igneel abrió muchos los ojos.

— ¡Qué!—En su cara se reflejaba miedo, angustia y terror

—Por eso hay que volver Earthland necesita una nueva alianza entre sus criaturas para poder vencer.

—Los dragones ya no pertenecen a este mundo, no podemos interferir en los asuntos de los humanos, deben resolver sus problemas ellos.

— ¡Igneel! Reacciona sabes perfectamente que sin la ayuda de los dragones, la humanidad no tiene ninguna esperanza de victoria, nadie sobrevivirá… ni siquiera él— Tras decir esto la esfera se fue alejando.

—Oye ¿A dónde vas?—Pregunto Igneel

— ¿No es obvio voy a luchar junto a mi hija y si he de morir moriré luchando por ella?—La esfera desapareció, dejando al dragón cabizbajo y pensativo.

—Nunca pensé que llegaría este día… Natsu…

**Continuara**

**Es espero que les haya gustado la introducción, y si les ha gustado comenten, a más comentarios más inspiración, y más inspiración significan mejores historias y actualizaciones más rápidas.**


	2. Avistamiento

**Observatorio imperial, Capital Imperial (Pengrande Kingdom), 4 de Junio del 792, 1:00 am**

En la capital del imperio de Pengrande Kingdom, se halla el mayor observatorio de todo Earthland, donde se investigan los astros y las estrellas y su relación con la magia, a estas horas de la noche el cielo está completamente despejado y hay suficiente oscuridad para ver el cielo en todo su esplendor, por lo que cientos de astrónomos de todo el mundo vienen todos los meses para poder observar el cielo desde este observatorio, en estos momentos los astrónomos del observatorios están estudiando una anomalía en el cielo. Mientras un hombre alto y con gafas regañaba a los otros astrónomos,

— ¿Qué sucede, por qué me habéis levantado a estas horas dela noche? Espera que sea algo de vida o muerte

—Discúlpenos Hiro-sama, pero creemos que debería ver esto—El hombre se acercó al telescopio con un tono de molestia, empezó observar y al instante sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa, y terror mientras veía cientos de luces blancas moviéndose por el espacio, parecían estrellas pero iban a una gran velocidad para serlas.

— ¿Qué son esas cosas? ¿Meteoritos?

—No señor, los meteoritos no emitan luz propia, no sabemos lo que son, pero son muchos y podrían representar un peligro.

— ¿Hacia dónde se dirigen?

—Es muy difícil calcularlo, ya que su órbita es errática solo sabemos que no tienen una órbita de colisión con la Tierra de momento, pero pasaran bastan cerca.

—Tenemos que avisar al emperador… y al mundo esto puede representar un peligro, y al reino de Fiore también, tienen que preparar el cañón mágico de Etherion por si fuera necesario.

—Tranquilo señor, todo se hará a su debido tiempo, ahora debemos trabajar en la más absoluta confidencialidad.

— ¿Cómo de cerca van a estar?

—Según nuestras investigaciones en un par de días estarán a la misma distancia que hay entre La Tierra y la Luna.

—Espero que cuando la gente se entere no cunda el pánico— Los astrónomos siguieron con sus investigaciones, intentando averiguar que eran esas luces extrañas y de dónde venían, así hasta que el sol empezó a hacer acto de presencia anunciando un nuevo día.

**Apartamento de Lucy Hearthphilia, Magnolia (Reino de Fiore), 4 de Junio del 792, 10:30 am**

Los rayos del Sol lentamente despertaron a Lucy, soltando un gran bostezo abriendo lentamente los ojos, su vista se dirigió hacia la ventana mirando el cielo azul y unos pajarillos que se habían posado en su ventana.

—Que hermoso día—Cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente inhalando el dulce aroma de la mañana, luego echo un vistazo a su habitación y…

—Hola Lucy por fin despiertas

—Eres tu Gray buenos días…—Lucy estuvo en silencio un segundo— ¡Intruso!—Lucy con una de sus patadas estampo a Gray en la pared— ¡Qué haces en mi cuarto y no te quites la ropa en mi cuarto!

—Espera es un malentendido—Gray se levantó aun sintiendo el golpe n su cara— Ya estaba desnudo cuando entre— Una vana apareció en la frente de Lucy

—Eso no dice nada a tu favor— Lucy iba a golpear de nuevo a Gray pero paro en seco al ver que sus sábanas de movían— ¿Quién está ahí?— Gray y Lucy se pusieron en posición de pelea, de la sabana empezó a aparecer una cabellera rosa

— ¿Eh? Ya es de día…—El intruso en la cama de Lucy era nada más y nada menos que el Dragon Slayer de fuego Natsu Dragneel, el chico vio a Lucy despierta que lo miraba atónita y la sonrió— Buenas días Lucy— Lucy reacciono y le salió una vena en la frente, a la vez que se ponía roja, no por vergüenza sino por ira homicida hacia su compañero

— ¡Qué haces en mi cama Natsu!— El grito de Lucy se oyó como si fuera el rugido de una feroz leona a punto de devorar a su presa.

— ¿D… dormís juntos?, no sabía que tuvierais esa clase de relación—Gray sabia perfectamente que Natsu y Lucy eran muy cercanos pero… ¿Tanto?—Y yo pensando que Natsu era muy inocente para… eso—Lucy se sonrojo pensando a lo que se refería Gray con eso.

—No es lo que piensas Gray… él se mete en mi casa sin mi permiso y se cuela en mi cama mientras duermo.

—Un momento… ¡Qué hace el pervertido de hielo en tu casa Lucy!—Grito Natsu bastante molesto con Gray

—Lo mismo va para ti flamitas, ¿por qué entras en casa de Lucy sin su permiso?— Natsu y Gray juntaron sus frentes listos para una nueva pelea.

—Entro porque es mi compañera y mi amiga cubo de hielo

—Yo también soy su compañero y su amigo y no voy invadiendo la intimidad de la gente, cerilla andante.

— ¿Y entonces qué haces aquí?

—He venido porque tengo que hablar con ella de algo importante.

—Puedes hablar con ella cuando estés en el gremio.

—Cállate cerebro de carbón

—Cerebro de hielo—Los dos empezaron un intercambio de golpes mientras Lucy intentaba pararlos para que no destruyeran la habitación.

—Chicos parad ya por favor—La chica comenzó a desesperarse— (Vamos Lucy piensa, ¿qué haría Erza?… ¡Eso es! Erza—Lucy sonrió con malicia— Ah hola Erza ¿Cómo tu por aquí?—Y al instante los dos magos se separaron con sus caras pálidas y se abrazaron mutuamente.

—No estamos peleando Erza—Dijo Gray.

—Aye… un momento… ¿Dónde está Erza?—Los dos magos miraron a Lucy que sonreía triunfante.

— ¡Nos has mentido!— Exclamaron los dos a la vez

—De alguna manera tenía que separarlos antes de que destruyeran mi apartamento—Lucy suspiro—Ahora…—Lucy agarro a Natsu de su bufanda y le atrajo hacia ella— ¡No vuelvas a entrar en mi habitación sin mi permiso!— Y de una Lucy Kick Natsu salió volando por la ventana de Lucy—En cuanto a ti…—Lucy miro serio a Gray que tragó saliva—Dijiste que querías hablar de algo serio ¿Qué es?

— ¿No me vas a golpear?

—Eso depende de la cosa seria que me digas

—Bueno…—Gray empezó a rascarse la nuca nervioso—Tiene que ver con Juvia…—Al oír eso a Lucy le brillaron los ojos

—Por fin te has dado cuenta de que te gusta Juvia, menos mal pensaba que eras un cabeza hueca al igual que Natsu—Gray no se sonrojo, ni se avergonzó, solo seguía serio y un poco cabizbajo.

—No, no es eso

— ¿Entonces?

— Lucy, quiero mucho a Juvia pero solo la veo como una hermana, y me digas como puedo aclarárselo sin hacerla daño, no quiero que sufra por mi culpa—Lucy estaba sorprendida, ¿de verdad Gray no sentía nada por Juvia?

— ¿De verdad no te gusta Juvia?

—No, es una gran chica, pero…—Gray se sonrojo—Yo estoy enamorado de otra persona—Lucy se quedó muda ante la confesión de Gray

— ¿De quién?—El sonrojo de Gray aumentó

—Aun no Lucy, primero ayúdame con Juvia.

—Espera… no será de mi…—A Gray le salió una gota de sudor por la cabeza.

—No tranquila, no eres tú, además si lo fuera flamitas me mataría.

— ¿Eh? Entiendo que no te soporte pero… ¿molestarse porque sales con su compañera?—Bueno tienes razón (Que inocente eres Lucy), bueno ¿me ayudaras?

—Está bien, aunque no va a ser nada fácil—Los dos empezaron a hablar. Sobre cómo tratar con Juvia, mientras en otra parte de Fiore la nombrada realizaba una misión.

**Ciudad de Leafgreen, campamento bandido (Fiore), 4 de Junio del 792, 11:20 am**

Juvia se encontraba en el campamento de unos bandidos que estaban saqueando la ciudad de Leafgreen, su misión era acabar con ellos, le estaba costando un poco ya que era una misión en solitario y los bandidos eran magos y muy numerosos aunque bastante débiles.

—Látigo de agua—Juvia invoco un torrente de agua acabando con una pequeña cantidad de enemigos— Juvia debería haber venido con alguien, son muchos, Juvia va a acabar agotada

—Muchachos solo es una maga acabemos con ella—Todos los bandidos se lanzaron contra Juvia que los esquivaba y derrotaba con bastante facilidad, pero eran muy numerosos y el cansancio empezó a hacer mella en Juvia.

—Juvia está agotada… ¿Por qué no se acaban nunca?

—Aprovechemos ahora, que está agotada ¡Captúrenla!— Juvia iba a contraatacar pero su magia fallo al no quedarle suficiente magia.

—Maldición Juvia tiene que hacer algo o si no…

—"Rugido del Dragón de las Sombras"—Una potente ráfaga de magia oscura acabo con los bandidos que se habían lanzado a atacar a Juvia, mientras tanto un chico rubí apareció también acabando con el resto, enfrente de Juvia apareció otro chico de cabellera negra que la ofreció una mano para levantarse— ¿Estás bien?... ¿Juvia de Fairy Tail eres tú?

— ¿Usted Rogue-sama de Sabertooth?, y supongo que él es de Sting, gracias, Juvia estaba en problemas—Juvia se levantó con ayuda de Rogue— Pero… ¿Qué hacéis en la misión de Juvia?

—Lo mismo te digo chica de agua—Dijo Sting acercándose—Esta era nuestra misión.

—Oye Sting un poquito más de respeto, Juvia esta misión era nuestra, mira—Rogue saco de su capa el papel de la misión.

—Juvia tiene otro—Juvia saco el mismo cartel

—Vaya parece que hubo una confusión en los trabajos, bueno ¿Qué tal si vamos a medias?—Dijo Sting sonriendo.

—Juvia está de acuerdo

—No me importa—En ese momento uno de los bandidos se recuperó e invoco un cuchillo con su magia.

—Malditos magos, pagareis por esto—El bandido fue directo hacia Rogue que estaba de espaldas a él.

— ¡Rogue-sama cuidado!— Juvia aparto a Rogue del lugar recibiendo ella el cuchillo en el estómago.

— ¡Juvia!—Gritaron Sting y Rogue alarmados, pero se tranquilizaron al ver que el cuerpo de Juvia se había convertido en agua y el cuchillo la había traspasado.

— ¿Cómo es posible?—Dijo el bandido frustrado.

—Juvia es la mujer de la Juvia, a Juvia no le afectan los ataques físicos "Nebulosa de agua"—Juvia ataco al bandido dejándolo inconsciente.

—Nada mal Juvia—Dijo Rogue sonriendo

—Gracias—Juvia se sonrojo levemente

—Vamos a cobrar la recompensa que tengo hambre—Dijo Sting yéndose hacia el pueblo seguidos por Rogue y Juvia que hablaban animadamente. Cuando cobraron la recompensa Juvia les invito a comer algo por haberla ayudado con los bandidos a lo que los dos Dragon Slayer accedieron encantados, por la tarde Juvia y los dos dragones se separaron y se fueron a sus respectivos gremios, en el camino de regreso a Sabertooth Sting y Rogue charlaban sobre la misión.

—Pues al final la misión ha sido muy aburrida apenas he peleado—Dijo Sting un poco aburrido.

—Normal, cuando llegamos Juvia ya había acabado con casi todos, hay que reconocer que es muy fuerte.

—Oh vaya no me lo puedo creer—Sting sonrió pícaramente confundiendo a Rogue.

— ¿Qué no puedes creer?

—Te gusta esa chica ¿verdad?—Rogue se sonrojo

— ¡Pero qué dices pues claro que no!

—Admítelo te gusta

—Te he dicho que no… yo…—Rogue se empezó a poner nervioso—Está bien… me gusta un poco.

—Jeje lo sabía

—Déjame en paz, además apenas la conozco y creo que a ella le gusta Gray—Los dos se quedaron en silencio y siguieron su camino hacia su gremio.

**Fairy Tail, Magnolia (Fiore), 4 de Junio del 792, 6:30 pm**

Gray se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en una de las mesas del gremio, cuando un Natsu un poco molesto se acercó a él.

—Oye hielitos

— ¿Qué quieres ahora flamitas? no tengo ganas de pelear contigo, asi que déjame en paz.

— ¿Qué hacías en casa de Lucy esta mañana?—Natsu parecía estar realmente molesto

—No te importa, además lo mismo digo por ti ¿Qué hacías durmiendo con ella en su cama?—Natsu se sonrojo levemente.

—Sí que me importa stripper de cuarta, y a ti no te importa lo que haga o haga con Lucy

— ¿Qué me has llamado horno con patas?—Gray y Natsu chocaron sus frentes mientras dos auras de batalla les rodeaban.

—Lo que has oído pervertido de hielo.

—Dragón celoso

— ¡Yo no soy celoso nevera con patas!

—Entonces porque te molesta que estuviera en casa de Lucy cerebro quemado

—Cállate cubo de hielo—Natsu iba a golpear a Gray pero antes él y Gray fueron agarrados por los pelos por Erza que estaba harta de verle pelear.

— ¡No se peleen más!—Y Erza hizo que chocaran sus cabezas dejándolos fuera de combate.

—E…Erza—Dijeron los dos con un gran chichón en sus cabezas

—Cielos, es que no voy a poder comer tranquilamente mi pastel de fresas sin que vosotros se estén peleando todo el tiempo—Erza suspiro y volvió a su mesa a comer su querido pastel de fresas, mientras Gray la observaba serio, para luego suspirar pesadamente.

— ¿Te pasa algo hielitos?— Le pregunto Natsu.

—Nada que te importe, ahora me voy a casa me apetece echarme un rato—Gray se fue del gremio y se fue hacia su casa dejando al peli rosa serio mirando por donde se había ido Gray.

— (No soy idiota Gray, se perfectamente lo que te pasa) — En ese momento vio a Lucy que se dirigía a la salida del gremio— ¡Hey Lucy espérame que te acompaño!—Lucy volteo y le dedico una sonrisa

—Está bien pero como te metas en mi apartamento no voy contigo a misiones en un mes

—Está bien, está bien, prometo que hoy no me meteré en tu apartamento—La chica le sonrió y ambos salieron del gremio en dirección a la casa de Lucy, cuando llegaron se despidieron y como Natsu había prometido se fue a su casa a dormir, aunque claro, la promesa era solo para ese día. Lo que no sabían era que sus vidas estaban a punto de dar un giro drástico.

**Observatorio imperial, Capital Imperial (Pengrande Kingdom), 4 de Junio del 792, 10:00 pm**

Por todo el observatorio sonaban alarmas de alerta, mientras los científicos corrían de un lado para otro reuniendo información.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?—Dijo unos de los astrónomos

—Señor tenemos problemas, es la anomalía que encontramos ayer, una de ellas se ha separado del grupo y tiene una órbita de colisión con la Tierra, impactara en un par de horas.

— ¿Cómo ha sido posible eso?

—No lo sabemos señor

— ¿Podéis calcular el lugar del impacto?

—El objeto es muy pequeño pero hemos obtenido una aproximación bastante precisa, según nuestros cálculos impactar en el reino de Fiore, cerca de una ciudad llamada Magnolia

—Hay que avisar a Fiore tienen que evacuar esa ciudad.

—Señor no sabemos lo que son esos objetos y podrían causar pánico si contáramos sobre esto, de momento solo podemos observar.

—No podremos guardar mucho este secreto.

—Esperemos que cuando la gente se dé cuenta hallamos descubierto lo que es y si es un peligro para el mundo.

**Magnolia, Fiore, 5 de Junio del 792, 1:00 am**

La noche ha caído hace tiempo en Magnolia quedando la ciudad en completo silencio, salvo los ladridos de los perros, e iluminada únicamente por la luz de la Luna que hoy resplandecía más de lo normal, de repente comenzó un pequeño temblor que fue aumentando su intensidad despertando a cierta rubia que se asustó por el pequeño terremoto.

— ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando?— Lucy oyó un ruido que venía de la calle, más bien del cielo, Lucy se asomó a la ventana y lo que vio la dejo helada, venia bola de fuego cruzando el cielo dejando una estela de humo y fuego por el cielo— ¿Qué es eso, un meteorito?... un momento, como siga asi va caer en el monte y allí esta… la casa de Natsu—Lucy rápidamente cogió sus llaves y salió de su apartamento en dirección a la casa de Natsu—Natsu… espero que te des cuenta a tiempo…—Mientras en la casa de Natsu la bola de fuego se acercaba más a la casa haciéndola temblar.

— ¿Eh huelo a quemado, y qué es este temblor?—Dijo Natsu levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia la ventana para ver a una bola de fuego dirigiéndose hacia su casa a una gran velocidad— ¡Qué es eso! Tengo que salir de aquí…maldición Happy— Natsu busco con la mirada al gato encontrándolo durmiendo plácidamente en una hamaca, Natsu cogió Happy con rapidez y salió de su casa corriendo, lo único que vio después fue la bola de fuego estrellándose contra su casa destruyéndola— ¡Mi casa!—Natsu se lleva sus manos a la cabeza desesperado, fue hacia su casa a ver si podía recuperar algo, pero antes de llegar fue rodeado por cuatro figuras encapuchadas— ¿Quién demonios sois vosotros?—Los encapuchados no dijeron nada—Malditos seguro que habéis sido vosotros los que habéis destruido mi casa—Natsu encendió su puño en fuego— Os devolveré el favor ¡Estoy encendido!—Y Natsu se lanzó dispuesto a enfrentarlos.

**Continuara.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y si es asi comenten, respecto a quienes les gusta el Gruvia en principio no va a haber porque prefiero hacer unas cuantas parejas crack pero como en este fic no va a estar centrado en las parejas puede que cambie de opinión y al final si lo haga. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	3. Primer contacto

— ¿Eh, huelo a quemado, y qué es este temblor?—Dijo Natsu levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia la ventana para ver a una bola de fuego dirigiéndose hacia su casa a una gran velocidad— ¡Qué es eso! Tengo que salir de aquí…maldición Happy— Natsu busco con la mirada al gato encontrándolo durmiendo plácidamente en una hamaca, Natsu cogió Happy con rapidez y salió de su casa corriendo, lo único que vio después fue la bola de fuego estrellándose contra su casa destruyéndola— ¡Mi casa!—Natsu se lleva sus manos a la cabeza desesperado, fue hacia su casa a ver si podía recuperar algo, pero antes de llegar fue rodeado por cuatro figuras encapuchadas— ¿Quién demonios sois vosotros?—Los encapuchados no dijeron nada—Malditos seguro que habéis sido vosotros los que habéis destruido mi casa—Natsu encendió su puño en fuego— Os devolveré el favor ¡Estoy encendido!—Y Natsu se lanzó dispuesto a enfrentarlos—"Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego"—Natsu encendió su puño en llamas y fue a golpear a uno del grupo, pero antes de que este llegara el ataque fue detenido por un barrera de color morado que fue creada por otro de los seres que estaban ahí con lo que parecía un bastón mágico pero hecho de metal y la parte de arriba cubierta con un material parecido a una lácrima—Malditos bastardos pelear limpiamente "Rugido del dragón de fuego"—El ataque de nievo fue detenido por la berrera mágica— Maldición ¿Quién demonios sois y por qué habéis destruido mi casa?—Los encapuchados no respondieron ni se movieron, Natsu comenzó a perder la paciencia— ¡Responded!—La paciencia de Natsu llego a su límite y rodeándose de llamas se volvió a lanzar contra los encapuchados pero una vez más se estrelló contra la barrera— ¡Cobardes, luchad y dejar de esconderos tras una barrera mágica!—Natsu comenzó a golpear una y otra vez la barrera sin ningún éxito—Otro de los encapuchados saco otro bastón mágico similar al del primero y lanzo un rayo morado a Natsu dándole de lleno lanzándolo lejos, Natsu lanzo un grito de dolor mientras se levantaba con dificultad—Eso ha dolido…—Los encapuchados se empezaron a mover y se acercaron a Happy— ¡Happy!— Rápidamente Natsu volvió donde estaba Happy y lo cogió antes de que los encapuchados llegaran, puso a Happy en un lugar seguro y volvió al combate con una mirada seria— No sé lo que queréis ni de donde venias pero os arrepentiréis por haber escogido como enemigo a Fairy Tail— Natsu se envolvió en llamas y volvió al ataque aunque un poco adolorido por el ataque anterior.

Lucy corría por el monte cercano a Magnolia en dirección a la casa de su amigo peli rosa, en sus ojos se podía ver preocupación y miedo por lo que le hubiera podido pasar a Natsu, cada vez estaba más cerca del lugar del impacto y de la casa de Natsu— Parece que el meteorito ha caído en su casa… Natsu… espero que estés bien— Lucy siguió corriendo cuando de pronto oyó una explosión cerca de donde está la casa de Natsu— ¿Una batalla?— Lucy preparo sus llaves por si fuera necesario y apresuro su paso, mientras Natsu seguía luchando, estaba muy cansado y con varias heridas sangrando y no había conseguido golpear ni siquiera a uno y ya estaba al límite de su fuerza.

—Imposible…— Le estaba empezando a costar hablar— Que son… estos tipos…— Le empezaron a fallar las fuerzas y Natsu se tambaleo cayendo de rodillas en el suelo jadeando y sudando—No puedo más estoy al límite ¿Cómo puedo golpearlos?— Los encapuchados se dispusieron a darle el golpe de gracia—Maldición tengo que resistir— Intento levantarse pero las fuerzas le fallaron impidiendo moverse— Esto no puede acabar aquí— Uno de los encapuchados le lanzo otro rayo morado dispuesto a rematarle, Natsu cerró los ojos esperando le golpe.

—"Muralla de lana" Lo siento— Una esponjosa muralla de color rosa apareció alrededor de Natsu conteniendo momentáneamente el ataque permitiendo a un chico peli naranja coger a Natsu apartándolo de la trayectoria

—Natsu estás bien— Dijo el peli naranja.

— ¿Loki? Eso significa que…

—Natsu ¿estás bien?

— ¡Lucy qué haces aquí!— la voz de Natsu sonó molesta irritando un poco a la rubia.

—Lo primero salvándote y ¿me puedes explicar qué está pasando?

—Una especia de bola de fuego destruyo mi casa y después salieron esas personas de él.

—Espera… ¿esas personas salieron del meteorito?... no puede ser, imposible—Natsu empezó a recobrar sus fuerzas.

—Lucy tienes que salir de aquí rápido

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? Ya te lo dije es más divertido cuando estamos juntos, no te voy a abandonar, o nos vamos los dos o luchamos juntos— Natsu abrió los ojos y se sonrojo levemente.

—Lucy por favor hazme caso…

— ¡No!—Natsu se sorprendió por la actitud de la rubia— No te voy a abandonar, si tú no puedes luchar luchare yo— Lucy se alejó de Natsu en dirección al lugar de los encapuchados dejando a Natsu en shock—Aries vuelve, Loki prepárate— Lucy saco su látigo y Loki preparo su regulus— Adelante…

—"Impacto Regulus"— Loki y Lucy lanzaron sus ataques contra los encapuchados pero estos fueron detenidos por el escudo morado.

— ¿Un escudo mágico? Tiene que tener un punto débil. Loki distráelo lo suficiente mientras pienso una forma de romper su defensa, Loki asintió y siguió atacando, mientras Lucy se fue hacia Natsu— Toma una antorcha no es mucho pero debería servirte para recuperarte—Lucy le dio la antorcha en llamas y Natsu empezó a devorar las llamas.

—Gracias Lucy—Natsu volvió al combate — ¡Aquí estoy nuevo bastardos!— Natsu y Loki empezaron atacar el escudo con todas sus fuerzas pero parecía irrompible, sin embargo el encapuchado que lo estaba manteniendo parecía estar cansándose haciendo que los otros tres pasaran al ataque haciendo que Loki y Natsu tuvieran que ponerse a la defensiva—Cuidado Loki esos rayos son muy peligrosos y poderosos— El león asintió y continuaron con la pelea mientras Lucy pensaba una forma de superar el escudo.

—El escudo esta creado alrededor de esos seres y parece que solo lo mantiene uno, por lo que si logramos neutralizarlo el escudo se disipara y Natsu y Loki podrán atacar pero ¿cómo llegamos hasta él?—Lucy comenzó a razonar— De frente no sirve, por arriba está cubierto y si no atacarían los otros, pero… ¿y por abajo? Ellos no esperan un ataque subterráneo si… podría funcionar— Lucy saco la llave de Virgo antes de esconderse tras unos árboles para impedir que los encapuchados vean su estrategia—"Ábrete puerta de la sirvienta: Virgo"

— ¿Hora del castigo princesa?— A Lucy le cayó una gota de sudor por la cabeza.

—Virgo ahora no tenemos tiempo para tonterías necesito que hagas algo— Lucy le conto su plan a Virgo y esta de inmediato hizo un hoyo el suelo haciendo un túnel hacia el centro del escudo, mientras Natsu y Loki seguían sin éxito intentando romper el escudo.

—Esta magia es muy poderosa pero sin embargo no noto nada de magia proveniente de ellos— Dijo Natsu

—Parecen que usan armas mágicas como la gente de Edoras, espero que Lucy descubra rápido como atravesar su escudo. — Natsu sonrió.

—Confió en ella, si alguien es capaz de averiguarlo es ella, ahora mantengámoslos ocupados hasta que Lucy lo descubra— De repente el suelo empezó a temblar levemente debajo de los encapuchados, Natsu sonrió con orgullo— Parece que ya lo encontró prepárate Loki es hora de actuar— Del suelo como si de un rayo se tratara apareció Virgo propinando una patada al encapuchado que mantenía el escudo noqueándolo y haciendo desparecer el escudo mágico— ¡Ahora es nuestra oportunidad "Rugido eléctrico del dragón de fuego"— Natsu lanzo su aliento de fuego cambiando con los rayos para asegurarse de no dejarlos ninguna oportunidad de atacar, el aliento di en el blanco provocando una gran explosión.

—Metralleta Regulus— Loki lanzo su ataque asegurándose de que no se volvían a levantar, cuando el humo se disipo no vieron a ninguno a excepción del que había noqueado Virgo que estaba siendo sujetado por ella— ¿Dónde se han metido los demás?

—Los habré pulverizado—Natsu empezó a reír victorioso— Virgo déjame a ese tipo quiero saber quiénes era esos bastardos— Virgo le acerco el encapuchado y el tumbo en el suelo, en ese momento llego Lucy donde estaban Natsu y los demás— Ah Lucy gracias, sin ti no lo habíamos logrado—Lucy sonrió burlonamente confundiendo a Natsu.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que el gran Natsu Dragneel no podía hacer frente a ellos solos?—Natsu se sonrojo de la vergüenza.

—Por supuesto que no, podía haberlos derrotados cuando hubiera querido, solo me pillaron desprevenido— Lucy rio mientras el sonrojo de Natsu aumentaba— Bueno… es hora de saber quién es este tipo— Lucy se puso seria y Natsu se dispuso a quitarle la capucha, por algún motivo algo le decía que lo que viera no le iba a gustar nada y que esto era solo el principio de algo peor, por fin Natsu retiro la capucha del individuo y con fuego ilumino su cara quedándose en shock al igual que Lucy y sus espíritus— ¿Qué es está cosa?— Natsu se apartó con cierto temor, el encapuchado parecía monstruo, tenía una cara totalmente negra, no tenía orejas no pelo, sus ojos eran grandes y morados, su boca estaba abierta dejando ver dientes afilados y de la túnica parecía sobresalir una cola también negra, Lucy estaba horrorizada por la visión que daba esa criatura— ¿De dónde ha salido esta cosa?... Lucy ayúdame debemos llevarlo al gremio para que le maestro los examine, y coged su arma es muy peligroso.

—Natsu creo que sé de dónde ha salido esto.

— ¿Si? ¿De dónde?— La cara seria de Lucy preocupo al muchacho.

— ¿Te acuerdas de la conversación que tuvimos sobre las estrellas?—Natsu recordó esa noche y enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que quería decirle su amiga

— ¿No me digas qué…? ¿De verdad puede ser cierto?

—Eso explicaría su apariencia y el por qué ha salido de un meteorito, rápido hay que volver al gremio y despertar a todos, Virgo, Loki volved al mundo de los espíritus, Natsu vamos…— Los dos espíritus obedecieron y Natsu y Lucy se dirigieron al gremio con el extraño ser asegurándose de atarle que no pudiera hacer nada extraño— Natsu lo siento por tu casa…—Lucy se sonrojo levemente— Si quieres puedes quedarte en la mía hasta que reconstruyamos tu casa.

— ¿En serio Lucy? ¡Genial!.

—Oye Natsu… ¿No se te olvida algo… o alguien? — Natsu pensó un momento y…

— ¡Happy! Me he olvidado de él, espérame un momento Lucy enseguida vuelvo—Natsu salió corriendo en busca del gato, Lucy suspiro resignada, al rato el chico volvió con el gato azul aun durmiendo en sus brazos— ¿Nos vamos?— La rubia asintió y continuaron su camino hacia el gremio.

— ¿Cómo puede seguir dormido después de lo que ha pasado?

—Ni idea, démonos prisa Lucy antes de que se despierte— Los dos aceleraron su paso adentrándose en la ciudad, que a esas horas de la noche estaba en completa oscuridad.

Lejos de allí en medio de un bosque nubes de tormenta se acumulaban en un punto, luego apareció un circulo de color blanco en cielo dejando caer un rayo dejando un pequeño cráter en el suelo, del cráter salieron dos figuras encapuchadas— Ya hemos llegado— Dijo uno de ellas su voz sonaba distorsionada y un poco aguda.

—Si…—Dijo el otro su voz era grave y apagada sin ningún ánimo— ¿Por qué me has ayudado? somos enemigos.

—Porque lo que ellos están haciendo a este mundo está mal y quiero ayudaros a cambiar las cosas, y no soy el único hay muchos como yo que piensan igual.

—Gracias, ¿Pero por qué has venido conmigo sabiendo que solo es un viaje de ida?, jamás regresaremos cumplamos o no nuestra misión.

—Ellos también me arrebataron a la persona que más amaba solo por negarme al ataque sobre tu mundo, asi que no tengo donde volver, por eso te ayudo, asi vengare a mi amada…. ¿Dónde debemos ir para empezar?, según mis cálculos la invasión comenzara en una semana ahora enviaran pequeños grupos a derrotar a los pequeños gremios y alguno grande para comprobar la fuerza de los humanos.

—A Fairy Tail solo ellos podrán para esta masacre.

—Entendido—Los dos encapuchados se perdieron en la oscuridad del bosque

**Fairy Tail, Magnolia (Reino de Fiore), 5 de Junio del 792, 4:30 am**

Natsu y Lucy despertaron a todos los del gremio y les contaron la situación actual, ahora todos estaban reunidos en el salón del gremio, mientras la criatura estaba atado en una silla sin posibilidad de moverse o huida, mientras Makarov más serio de lo habitual pero con ojos de sueño valoraba la situación—Esto puede ser un asunto muy serio, deberíamos avisar a las autoridades.

—Maestro— Dijo Erza seria— Si lo que Lucy y Natsu dicen es cierto estas cosas son…

—Es una posibilidad, no hay otra explicación, decidido mañana llamaremos al consejo mágico y le informaremos de la situación… y Natsu, dijiste que habían cuatro ¿Dónde están?

—Cuando les ataque desaparecieron, pudieron haber huido o sus cuerpos eran demasiado débiles para soportar mi ataque— Hubo un silencio en el gremio, mientras el ser de color negro comenzó a despertar, Lucy se dio cuenta y se asustó un poco.

—Chicos se está despertando— El gremio miro a la criatura, que ya se había despertado, mirándoles con odio, Erza e planto delante de él y empezó a interrogarle.

— ¿Quién eres y de dónde vienes?— La criatura no respondió— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— Seguida sin responder y Erza empezaba a perder la paciencia— ¡Responde! — Pero seguía son hacer caso, a Erza se le hincho la vena de la frente y se re- esquipo con una espada— ¡O me respondes ahora mismo o te corto los dedos tú eliges!— Esta vez parecía que si iba a decir algo.

—No hablo con seres inferiores— Erza perdió la paciencia que le quedaba y se dispuso a cortarle la cabeza, pero para fortuna de la criatura fue sujetada por medio gremio.

— ¡Soltadme, lo voy a matar, dejadme cortarle las manos por lo menos, estas muerto ser deforme, me oyes muerto!— La criatura empezó a temblar ante la mirada asesina de Titania pensando que quizás decir aquello no era una buena idea, Mirajane se acercó a la criatura y agarro su silla arrastrándole a una de las habitaciones.

— ¿A dónde te lo llevas Mira?— Pregunto el maestro.

—Este tipo y yo vamos a tener una "charla"— Mira miro a la criatura y sonrió diabólicamente asustándolo— Después de eso los dos se encerraron en una habitación, los amigos del gremio no podían escuchar nada de lo que decían, pero de vez en cuando se oía el sonido de golpes, látigos y sollozos. Tras una hora de "charla" salió Mirajane sonriendo arrastrando la silla con la criatura pero esta lucha llena de moratones y vendas.

— ¿Y bien ha dicho algo?— Dijo el maestro serio

—No mucho, su raza tiene un nombre impronunciable pero para la gente de Earthland so los Koda, y venía con órdenes de atacar el gremio.

— ¿Nada más?

—No

—Está bien… mocoso váyanse a dormir mañana le entregaremos a las autoridades y descubriremos que está pasando— Los integrantes del gremio se fueron a sus casas no sin antes dejar bien custodiado al llamado Koda.

— ¿Natsu donde te vas a quedar a vivir hasta que reconstruyamos tu casa?— Pregunto Mira preocupada por su amigo.

—No te preocupes Mira Lucy me ha invitado a quedarme en su casa—Mira sonrió pícaramente y miro a Lucy

—Ara, ara ¿No me digas?—Lucy se puso roja como un tomate.

—No es lo que piensas Mira-chan

—Natsu no hagas cosas indebidas con Lucy— Dijo esta vez Erza en un tono autoritario, mientras Lucy se ponía aún más roja y Natsu parecía no entender nada.

— ¿Cosas indebidas… qué se supone que no puedo hacer?—Los magos cayeron al suelo golpeados por la inocencia/estupidez de Natsu, Mira empezó a reír.

—Parece que no debemos preocuparnos por lo que pueda hacer Natsu— Ahora mismo Lucy quería que se la tragara la tierra mientras Natsu seguía sin entender o eso aparentaba, tras unos minutos caminando llegaron a la casa de Lucy, Natsu se dispuso a dormir en la cama de la chica pero Lucy le paro en seco.

—Tú duermes en el sofá con Happy

—Pero Lucy… por favor—Natsu puso una cara cachorrito a la que Lucy no pudo negarse.

—Estás bien pero cómo vea que intentas algo raro te hecho de la casa.

— ¿Algo raro… como qué?—Lucy suspiro resignada

— (Definitivamente es un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto) de nada, ahora vamos a dormir— Natsu y Lucy se acostaron dándose la espalda y con Happy entre los dos, el felino azul espero a que Lucy se quedara dormida y despertó a Natsu.

—Oye Natsu— Natsu hizo un sonido haciéndole entender que le escuchaba— ¿De verdad no entendiste nada de lo que hablaban Mira, Erza y Lucy?—Natsu sonrió traviesamente.

—Claro que lo entendí Happy, pero si lo hubiera dicho dudo que Lucy me hubiera dejado dormir con ella y a lo mejor Erza y Mira no me hubieran dejado quedarme en su casa.

—Eres mucho más listo de lo que aparentas y…—Happy puso su postura burlona, es decir, manos en su boca mientras comenzaba reír disimuladamente— Eres un pervertido y ella te guuuusta—Natsu se sonrojo levemente por el comentario.

—Cállate y duérmete

—Aye—Y los dos se quedaron dormidos esperando que un nuevo día comenzara.

**Continuara.**

**¿Qué les pareció?, espero que hayan disfrutado y comenten si quieren, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


End file.
